1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage regulator, and more particularly, to a low drop-out voltage regulator for eliminating or reducing an inrush current, and a related control method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a low drop-out regulator can be utilized as a DC-to-DC voltage regulator. If the low drop-out regulator enters a normal state immediately after power on without entering a soft start phase first, a large inrush current may be generated. The inrush current may cause a voltage drop at the node connected to a power source that supplies power to the low drop-out regulator but has a slow response speed. As a result, this voltage drop may affect other functional circuits that connect to the node. Therefore, the low drop-out regulator should enter the so-called soft start phase after the low drop-out regulator is powered on to reduce or eliminate the detrimental inrush current.